Rachel and Kickin' Hawk
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Kickin' Hawk is very protective of one girl. Rated T for some action violence.


**Pokemonsora01 and Sakura Kudo requested this one. Here you go, amigos! Enjoy! Ben 10 and all its characters belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I own nothing.**

**Rachel and Kickin' Hawk**

Rachel was running as fast as she could down the allies. She was now berating herself for being foolish. Her ex-boyfriend had shown up instead of the guy that had asked her out and now she quickly grabbed her communicator and punched a number.

At home, Chromastone was naturally worried about his charge, but now was more worried. He felt like something was wrong.

"Rachel's tough and a big girl, Chromastone," said Kickin' Hawk, coming in to the livingroom where the crystal alien was. "If she needs help, she'll call."

"I know, Hawk, but I can't help but worry about her. I feel like something isn't right," said Chromastone as he walked out to the roof to stargaze. Hawk was about to go join him when his communicator rang out a warning that someone was calling. He answered it.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Kickin' Hawk!" a voice cried out before going dead.

Kickin' Hawk sprang into action after hearing Rachel's voice scream his name. She was in trouble and no doubt had shut off the communicator so as not to alert who was after her where she was. _Good girl, _he thought. _I'm on my way._

He flew off and called Chromastone on the way. "Chromastone, it's Hawk," he said. "Rachel just called and she's in trouble. I'm going out to find her."

Chromastone's worry hit the ceiling when he heard those words. "Is she alright?" he asked.

"She will be when I find her," he said. "She keeps sending out her signal every few moments, so that tells me she's on the run."

"I knew I should have gone with her, but I didn't want to intrude on her date," Chromastone said with regret.

"It's okay, Chromastone. I'll give whoever's after her a good scare. And we'll probably insist the next date is spent at the house," said Hawk.

"Good idea," said the crystal alien. "Please find her, Hawk."

"I will," the chicken hawk-like alien promised as he continued on his way, noticing Rachel's signal stayed in one spot, in the warehouse by the river. Dread filling him, he kicked it into high gear. "Hold on, Rachel. I'm coming," he said aloud, hoping he wouldn't be too late.

Meanwhile, Rachel was hiding in the darkened warehouse after having shorted out the lights so that they lightswitches wouldn't work and used her small flashlight to see where she was running. She had a good head start on John, her ex-boyfriend, but she was careful to hide her light. Finding one of the old offices on the side of the hallway, she went in and closed the door, which thankfully didn't creak or make a sound, despite the fact that only the exterminator came once a month to spray and the place was deserted otherwise.

She then heard loud footfalls. "You can't hide, Rachel!" she heard John call out. "Come on, I just want to talk!"

Rachel quickly moved to hide under the desk and she didn't dare move, shutting off her flashlight to stay hidden. The old warehouse had four floors and she was on the top floor. Hopefully, this would buy her some time and allow Kickin' Hawk to come before something bad happened.

Kickin' Hawk arrived at the warehouse and noticed the light on the second floor and Rachel's signal was on the fourth floor. He breathed a sigh of relief before going through an open window to the third floor, waiting patiently for the right time.

"Come on, Rachel!" shouted John in a sweet voice. "Just like old times, right?" he said as he came up to the third floor and saw something in the distance. "Hey, Rachel, I found you," he singsonged.

Suddenly, the figure turned and two green eyes glowed eerily in the dark. "You aren't going near her, punk," a voice growled and the alien came into John's view. John was so startled by the alien's appearance that he stood there too long and Kickin' Hawk charged, effectively breaking John out of his trance and making him run like mad. Hawk made sure things fell over, all the more to scare the punk until he finally got ahold of the little traitor and held him up to eye level.

"You stay away from Rachel, punk. Because if you don't," John heard the metal talons unsheathe and he shuddered as they gleamed in the moonlight. "I will personally make you regret it," the alien hissed. "Do I make myself clear?"

John was extremely frightened by now. "Okay, I get it. Yes," he said fearfully as the talons came closer and were soon not an inch away from his neck.

"You'd better," Kickin' Hawk hissed as he then dropped the boy and John ran for his life, only too thankful the alien hadn't decided to shish kabob him.

Satisfied that the punk wouldn't bother Rachel again, Kickin' Hawk moved to her position. "Kiddo?" he called out, opening the door to the office she was hiding in. "It's okay. It's me."

Rachel heard his voice and peeked around the desk to see the alien's tall silhouette in the doorway with the emergency lights shining behind him. "Hawk?" she called out uncertainly.

"Yeah, it's me, kid," he answered her and stumbled back in surprise when she rammed into him, holding on tightly as he regained his balance. "Whoa, easy. He's gone."

"Hawk, I was so scared," she admitted, looking up at him with her tear-stained face. He gently wiped away her tears and held her in a warm hug.

"That creep won't bother you again," he promised. "Come on, let's go home."

Rachel agreed and rode on Kickin' Hawk's back all the way home. Chromastone was waiting for them and Rachel ran to him as soon as her feet hit the ground. He held her and rubbed her back soothingly.

A few hours later, Rachel had changed into a t-shirt and her favorite jeans and was now drinking some hot chocolate, feeling much better. She now walked into the living room and found Hawk sitting on the couch. "Hey, Hawk? Mind if I join you?" she asked.

"Go ahead," he said, watching her set her mug down and sit next to him before she leaned against him and gave him a hug.

"Thanks, Hawk," she said. "For rescuing me."

"You're welcome, kiddo," he said. "Anytime."

Hawk moved an arm around Rachel to help her feel safer as she settled down and fell asleep. Not having the heart to move her or wake her up, he fell asleep right there too, vowing to always be there for Rachel and protect her the way a big brother would his little sister, no matter what.

* * *

**Pokemonsora01 and Sakura Kudo: Sorry it took me so long to post. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
